


The New Addiction

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara walked down the darken street to her flat clutching a non-descript bag in her right hand as she replayed the argument between herself and Danny.

"Clara, why did you lie to me?" Danny asked venomously, dodging the small hands trying to take hold of his arms.

Bringing her hands to her side she responded sheepishly, "I don't know, I thought that I could keep you from worrying about me.

Shaking his head in disbelief he countered, "No Clara that is not the reason!"

"Yes it is Danny!" 

"Come on Clara, when are you going to stop lying to me and yourself!" he yelled causing Clara to back away surprised, which quickly turned into anger.

Marching up to the former soldier and poking him in the chest her voice raising an octave because of her anger, "Okay, Danny, tell me what is the reason!"

"Admit it; you fancy the Doctor and you want to share his bed!"

Eyes blazing Clara retorted, "The Doctor and I don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Well, you could have fooled me; the sexual tension between the two of you can be felt by anyone standing close by!"

In a quiet voice with tears glistening in her eyes she simple stated, "He is not my boyfriend." The pain in her voice mimicked the pain in her chest as she recalled the time the Doctor said those very words to her. 

"And neither am I, Clara! I told you that if you lied to me we were done!" Angrily he walked to the door forcefully pulling it open, "It is time for you to leave!"

Clara quickly left the flat and as she continued down the hall as she heard Danny call out heatedly, "Go and fuck, The Doctor, Clara, then maybe you can move on!" 

The sound of the door slamming echoing in the hall caused Clara to run out of the building into the night air. 

Wiping the tears from her cheek with her free hand she allowed the cool night air to cleanse the pain engulfing her heart.

Little did he know, he was correct when he said she fancied The Doctor. The last aspect of him was sweet, caring and always touching her or kissing her forehead. She enjoyed the attention he bestowed upon her; however she never felt passion for him. When he changed and looked at her for the first time she felt the embers of passion for the new version of him almost immediately, even in the chaotic situation they were in.

In Victorian London, after she entered the newly revamped TARDIS, she felt her passion turn into a raging inferno as she watched him descended the stairs, dressed elegantly in his red lined coat, dark trousers and crisp white shirt.

At that moment she knew that she was extremely attracted to this new version of the Doctor; she had been traveling with for over year. His silver hair and blue eyes caused her body to react in a very stimulating fashion, causing thoughts to emerge in her mind which would make anyone blush.

As he spoke the words "I am not your boyfriend" it felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her aroused body.

Since that day Clara pushed her passionate thoughts,for the Doctor deep into the darkest recesses of her heart. But as time has progressed it has become more and more difficult to push down her urges and hide them.

Those hidden desires caused her feet to move more quickly down the pavement, reaching her flat much faster than normal. Grasping her bag more tightly, as she opened her door and entered in after locking the door she moved toward her bedroom. Once in there she deposited the bag on the bed and started to pace back and forth in the small room. She paused her pacing and contemplated the purchase on her bed.

It is not that she hasn't done it before or isn't experienced in the pleasures of the flesh, but this time she was going to use the item while giving into her deepest fantasies of a man that has haunted her dreams since his regeneration.

Opening the bag she pulled out the toy she was about to use to finally relieve some of the sexual tension she was feeling. Slowly, she reached for the narrow device then she hesitated, if she opened the package and gave into her urges she wondered if it would be enough. Would the device and her imagination be enough of a substitute for the man she desired?

She was already addicted to the adventures they shared, could she afford to become addicted to her imagination and the device that would allow her to be semi-satisfied. She knew that she would not ever be completely satisfied, the only person that could do that doesn't see her as a sexual women. The statement again crossing in her memory; "I am not your boyfriend."

Looking at the device she knew that if she gave in to her impulses she would have to use it often as she continued to travel with the Doctor. Turning away from it she stared at herself in the mirrors of her vanity. Seeing the fear in her eyes, she cursed the universe for giving her these passionate feelings and she cursed the man that caused them to emerge within her. Why couldn't life be more kind to her?

Sighing, she acknowledged that she really wouldn't want it any other way. With a sense of resolve and acceptance she opened the package and pulled out the silicone vibrator. Reverently, she carried it to the loo and washed it gently, drying it completely she returned to her room. Reaching into one of her drawers she pulled out some batteries and settled them in their rightful place within the device. Placing it on her bed, she quickly stripped out of her clothes. Climbing under the covers she fingered the on switch, moving it along her body as she closed her eyes finally giving in to her lustful urges for the Doctor. Her body finally submitted to her mind allowing it to bring her obsession to the surface.

The Doctor moved slowly down the stairs of his TARDIS, stopping in front of her. However, this time his words were much different. The words that she longed to hear emerged from her imaginary Doctor's lips.

"My Clara, I want you, I need to be close to you feel you around me!" His eyes darkening with lust he continued, "Will you have me?"

Moving closer to him she reached for his head bringing his lips to hers giving him his answer as she kissed him passionately. She felt him reach around her embracing her torso within his strong arms as the kiss deepened, he grab her shirt bunching up the delicate fabric in his large hands. 

Pulling her closer to him, she felt his arousal through the pants he wore and she knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Their tongues explored the others in a slow sensual kiss reaching up she pulled at his short gray hair eliciting a moan from her Doctor. All too soon, he broke off the kiss and started to nibble the length of her neck. 

Inside the confines of her room, Clara opened her eyes she pressed the high button on her vibrator causing it to pulsate faster, placing it against her pleasure nub of her sex she relished the sensations it was causing within her heated core. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to her fantasy once again.

The Doctor pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it someplace within the main room of the TARDIS her bra soon followed the path of her shirt. Immediately, he engulfed her left breast within his mouth as he sucked tenderly at the nipple she arched her body toward him in encouragement. Smiling he moved to the right breast and lapped it as he continued to knead the first.

When she felt she could not take any more of his attentions on her breasts she pulled him up to her mouth for another passionate filled kiss; reaching for the buttons of his shirt she made short work of them removing the offensive item and his coat at the same time. 

Her hands caressed the Doctor's s slightly muscular chest while she placed kisses on his shoulder and neck. With one strong embrace by the Doctor their chests connected causing them both to gasp with the erotic electricity coursing through their bodies. 

Reaching down to relieve the Doctor of his trousers, she was startled when he stopped her grabbing her hand he shook his head, "No not yet I need to feel more of you!" his accent becoming more pronounced with his passion for her.

Leading her to his leather chair on the upper level of the console room she shivered with anticipation. Once there, he guided her to sit, starting at her exposed chest he traces intricate patterns on her skin exploring every aspect of her body.

Squirming on her bed, holding the vibrating portion of her dildo to her nub a bit harder she mimicked the intricate design the Doctor's hands created in her imagination. The combination of the vibrations and her fingers caused her to move more rapidly under the covers causing them to fall to the ground, exposing her heated flesh to the cool air. The contrast of cold and hot increased her desire tenfold. In her minds eyes she continued the fantasy.

Moving slowly down her body he reached the waistband of her skirt. Tracing the skin beneath the elastic her skin erupted with goose bumps as a moan fell from her lips. Slowly, he pulled her skirt and her knickers off at the same time once again throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. 

Using his tongue and lips, he moved back up her legs kissing and nibbling until he reached the sexual center of her body. Glancing up at her he smiled seductively before enclosing his mouth on the apex of her erogenous zone. Her juices coated his tongue as he lapped her sex, lifting her hips from the chair he pulled her closer to his mouth. Without hesitation, he penetrated her with two of his long fingers, eliciting another moan from her lips. 

Thrusting her hips off her bed, she penetrated herself with the silicone, placing the vibrating appendage to her clit, her body jerked with the combined sensations. Moaning loudly she began to move the vibrator in and out slowly, bringing her body closer to the release she craved.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she registered the sound of the door to her flat opening, but the pleasure she was creating within her body caused the sound to fade with the rush of endorphins coursing through her. As she moved closer to the edge of completion an even louder moan echoed in the small room.

The Doctor approached Clara's door apprehensively once again he was there to explain to his companion his callous comments after they fought off the "Boneless". She did brilliantly, of course, but instead of giving her the compliment she wanted he told her that goodness had nothing to do with her actions.

If he was completely honest with himself he was simply afraid of Clara. He knew that there was a connection between them, feelings of passion and love had been added to the mixture of emotions already present before his regeneration. He felt them as soon as he looked into her eyes on fateful day.

His coldness and callousness was the only way he could defend himself from the inevitable heartbreak he would feel if she didn't return his affections. In essence he was a coward, though he knew if Clara could hear his thoughts she would say that he was wrong. Smiling at that thought, he raised his hand to knock on the door, when he heard a loud moan from inside the flat. Without hesitation, fearing that Clara may be hurt he soniced the door open and entered inside.

Clara continued to let her imagination soar pretending that it was the Doctor penetrating her and not her silicone toy. She was about to let her body orgasm when she stopped, not wanting her body to become willingly addicted to the fantasy she created in her mind. At that moment she knew that it would never be enough. Her body screamed, her arms and fingers tingling needing, craving, wanting her release. The sensations within her body were almost too painful to bear.

Determined to get her body in check she opened her eyes to reestablish her control. Immediately her eyes locked onto the eyes of the Doctor standing before her. The silence of the room was only broken, by the only sound of her labored breathing and the buzzing of the vibrator still engulfed within her heated body.

"Why did you stop?" He asked his Scottish accent becoming thicker as his eyes became as blue as polar ice.

Her body started to tremble demanding that she complete what she started trying to ignore her body, she responded, "Because I don't want to become more addicted to you." Breathlessly she continued, "I will want more."

Walking closer he sat on her bed before he continued to question, "How will your release cause you to be addicted to me."

Looking at him she allowed her passion to show through her eyes. "Because my Doctor, my fantasies will not be enough."

Reaching out he removed her hands from the vibrator, she closed her eyes and lifted her body off the bed as the Doctor took over penetrating her. Her body rejoiced as the sensations of her orgasm emerged ready to explode, yet she still held back her release, fearful of what might happen if she let go of her control.

Leaning down the Doctor commanded in her ear, "Open your eyes!" Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones as he continued his voice laced with passion "Let go my Clara, and become addicted to me!"

With those words she released her control and screamed the Doctor's name as she embraced her new addiction.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

Morning light filtered through the window drapes causing Clara to open her eyes, immediately she was bombarded with images of what transpired the night before. The break up with Danny, giving into her darkest desires with the vibrator, the Doctor…

"Oh my god, he was here!" her voice echoing in the silence of the room.

Throwing the duvet off her naked body in hast she heard a dull thump on the carpeted flooring. Looking over the edge of the bed she saw her vibrator, reaching down she picked it up. Placing it on the bed table she noticed a handwritten note; picking it up she read the elegant script,

Clara, 

I had to go and do a thing.

The Doctor

Lying back on her bed she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment. Of course he would have "a thing" to do; she probably scared him off with her escapade last night.

Expelling a frustrated breath she would be very surprised if he ever show up at her flat again, especially when this version of the Doctor abhorred any type of physical contact.

Glancing back at the vibrator her mind started to reply the events from last night. Her body hummed with the need to submit to her fantasies again turning it on she remembered the passionate look the Doctor gave her, the way his voice sounded as he told her to become addicted to him, the feel of his movements as he penetrated her with her toy.

Turning it off quickly she shoved it into the drawer determined not to succumb to temptation. Breathing deeply, she tried to control her raging passion by thinking of anything else but the Doctor.

After a few minutes, she gave up and removed the vibrator from its drawer switching it on; she surrendered to her addition allowing her mind to fall into her fantasies again.

Instead of being in the TARDIS her imagination brought her to the beach she woke up on after their visit to "The Orient Express." But, instead of the Doctor drawing in the sand she awoke with her head on his thigh his large hands caressing her hair.

He looked down at her as she opened her eyes, "Oh good you are awake, I can never understand how you pudding brains can sleep so long." The caresses on her cheek softening the harshness of his words. 

After escaping death, yet again, she was feeling bold, "Well, if I had a naked Time Lord next to me then I wouldn't be sleeping." 

Smiling seductively, he shifted and brought his lips to hers capturing them in a passionate kiss as he touched the soft skin of her cleavage exposed by the low cut dress she was wearing, "Yes, my Clara, you would be sleeping, but only after I have my wicked way with you."

Clara moved the vibrator along the contours of her breasts imagining that it was her Doctor's hands. Moving it down her abdomen it tightened with anticipation as her breathing became shallower. Her imagination took over and transported her into her fantasy again.

His fingers traced the fabric on her shoulder and pulled it down, repeating the action to the other side. Clara shivered as the cool air hardened her nipples. 

"Oh so beautiful." She heard the Doctor gasp in her ear. 

With a flash of intense need, she moved till she sat in his lap her legs straddling his thighs.

Gyrating against his hardness she nibbled his bottom lip, "I want you." She rasped before engulfing his mouth with hers. 

Reaching for his zipper she pulled out his erection and rubbed, triggering him to push himself into her hands. As their lips danced, he reached down and pulled her skirt to her waist moving her knickers to the side, two of his fingers penetrated her with such force her hips lifted off his lap. 

Their hands and kisses blurred as the force of their passion escalated into a blazing inferno only to be stop briefly as his hardness penetrated her wetness before resuming again. Their copulation was fast and furious with need and want glad that they both were alive.

Clare's hips rose off her bed, her back arching painfully as she plunged the vibrator quickly into herself as her orgasm consumed her. Falling back onto the mattress Clara panted, as her body cooled in the morning air. Removing the vibrator she turned it off and placed it on the bed. Covering up she fell into a sated sleep.

Sitting on his leather chair the Doctor covered his eyes wearily as he remembered what transpired in Clara's bedroom the night before. After her intense orgasm she fell quickly asleep, exhausted, he assumed from the emotional day she had.

Admiring the beauty of her body in the afterglow of her passion, he removed the vibrator from her warmth, and then covered her up with the fallen duvet.

Closing his eyes he felt his body reacting to the images he witnessed. Rubbing his hardness he remembered with perfect clarity, her flushed skin, the need in her eyes, the trembling of her body, the intensity of her orgasm.

If he was a good man he would not have continued to watch her and he would not be pleasing himself now. But he was just a man, and being a man, he succumbed to the passionate feelings he had for his impossible girl.

Freeing his member from the confines of his trousers, he moved his hands more rapidly along the length of it; wishing that it was Clara's small hands instead of his own. As moisture emerged from his ministrations he gathered it in his fingers and focused on the underside of his erection where he was most sensitive. Before long with the image of Clara in the throes of passion, he jerked his hips with his release.

Cleaning up with his handkerchief, he threw it in the bin and sighed in acceptance he had crossed the boundary; he tried so hard to place between them, by telling her to become addicted to him.

He caused their relationship to change with those words, and he was terrified of the outcome.

Rising from his chair he moved to the console of his beloved ship typing in the coordinates to her flat. He needed to talk with her find out how much damage he had done to their relationship. Maybe, tell her that she means so much to him.

His hand hesitated above the lever that would bring him to her, doubt invading his thoughts, he wasn't ready yet. Turning away he started to walk back to his chair when the lever moved on its own.

The TARDIS whirled to life, running back to the console he yelled, "NO, NO, NO, not yet, I am not ready!"

He tried to stop the ship, without success, she had locked him out of the controls.


	3. The Forest and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place within the context of the episode "In the Forest of the Night" However, it is AU, I will do my best to incorporate some of the timeline of the rest of season eight in future chapters.

The Doctor looked at the screen once the TARDIS landed; breathing a sigh of relief he was in a forest and not in Clara's flat.

Glaring up at his machine he growled, "Don't ever do that again."

A hum, which could only be interpreted as sarcastic, was his only response from the TARDIS. A knock at the door interrupted his conversation with his ancient machine.

Opening the door, he saw a young girl, "I'm lost. Please, can you help me?"

 

Clara awoke disoriented for a moment, looking around she started to remember where she was, on a field trip, with Danny, and the gifted and talented of Coal Hill School.

Rubbing her eyes she glanced over to where Danny was sleeping last night and noticed his bedroll was already put away. She was worried at first her break up with Danny would somehow affect their working relationship; so far they have been professional and cordial to each other.

Rubbing her eyes she got out of her own bedroll and started to put it away, she didn't sleep well last night, and it had nothing to do with the hard floor she laid on.

Two weeks—since the Doctor left her a note saying he had to do "a thing" -two weeks since she gave into her fantasies of the Doctor with her vibrator.

Every night since, and sometimes during the day, she used her vibrator in conjunction with her imagination to release the sexual tension that consumed her body. It was an addiction, one that she was happy to indulge in.

Hearing a commotion in the other room of the museum, she cast aside her inner musings, and went to see what was going on and start the day.

 

Clara stood next to the Doctor on her balcony watching as shimmering lights dispersed and disappeared.

"That is amazing. How will they explain this tomorrow? Clara asked as she glanced to the man standing next to her.

Shrugging he simply replied, "You all will forget it ever happened."

"We are not going to forget an overnight forest, Doctor."

"You forgot the last time, it is humanities superpower. Forgetting."

"Is ignoring things a Time Lord's superpower?" Clara asked hesitantly.

He knew what she was hinting about, but he was still not ready to delve into what happened between them. Choosing not to answer he changed the subject, "Isn't PE waiting for you somewhere?"

"Danny and I broke up 2 weeks ago right before you visited."

"It is been two weeks since I was here?" He asked, for him it was just twenty-four hours since he left her bedroom after telling her to become addicted to him.

"Yes, Doctor it has been two weeks since I last saw you."

Turning she entered her flat; obviously he had no intention of talking about what happened between them. She wasn't sure if she was happy about or not.

Deciding that she was too tired and too sexually frustrated, to coherence the Doctor into talking, she continued to her bedroom, "Listen Doctor, I slept on a pretty hard floor last night I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'll see you when I see you." She finished as she shut her bedroom door.

Lying on the bed she waited to hear the TARDIS leave, she didn't want to break out her vibrator till she was sure he was gone.

Not hearing the dematerialization sequence. She peeked out her door and saw the Doctor move to the kitchen, "Damn, now he decides to make himself comfy in my flat."

Quickly, Clara grabbed her vibrator and entered the loo turning on the shower; she undressed once under the hot streaming water she reached for her toy hoping that it was at least semi-water proof.

Closing her eyes she brought forth a forest not unlike the one that she was in today. This time it was just her and the Doctor.

 

She turned to the Doctor, "Are you my strangely compelling masculine figure?"

Eyes darkening with lust he moved stealthy toward her, "Do you want me to be?"

"Yes!" she replied, as her back hit one of the many trees; reaching up bringing his lips down to hers her hands slid beneath his coat and his jumper wanting to feel his bare skin with her fingertips. 

As her fingers came in contact with his hips, she pulled him closer to her body his hardness pushing against her torso. 

With his moan she deepened the kiss moving her hands along his waist band yanking at his belt, pulling down his zipper, she reached in grasping him with her small hands. 

Clara stroked her vibrator with her hands, the warmth of the water bringing the silicone to a comfortable temperature. Bringing it to her mouth she continued her fantasy.

Breaking the kiss she kneeled on the ground and engulfed his hardness with her mouth glancing up she saw his eyes close, as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the tree with his hands. Focusing on pleasing him she moved her hands and mouth more rapidly on his shaft, and was pleased to hear his moans getting louder.

The shower water ran down her back as she brought her hand down to her sex her fingers penetrating her warmth, moaning loudly she removed the vibrator from her mouth replacing her fingers with its hardness.

He bucked in her mouth and quickly pulled away, bringing her up he turned her around so that she faced the tree removing her pants and knickers quickly, he pushed deeply into her the force of his thrusts pushed her body closer to the tree. The bark scraping her exposed neck with each of his thrusts mixing pleasure with pain. He reached under the back side of her shirt grabbing the back of her bra he pulled her up closer to him changing the angle for deeper penetration. With her neck within reach of his mouth, his kissed and bit the delicate flesh.

Bracing against the shower wall with one hand she tried desperately to penetrate herself with the other, but not getting the depth that she needed for her release.

"Damn! I need more!" she complained as she closed her eyes, reaching down to circle her nub as she pushed the vibrator in and out.

 

The Doctor finished his coffee wondering into the hall outside Clara's bedroom he noticed that the shower was still on. He first toward his TARDIS, and then quickly changed his mind and headed back to bedroom he didn't want to leave without telling her. Entering her bedroom he crossed the floor to the closed bathroom door.

Raising his hand preparing to knock he heard a distinct sound, one that he would never forget; the sound of Clara's vibrator.

Immediately his body responded, he wanted to go in there and watch her again see her body turn flush with her need, hear her gasps as she came close to her climax, see her body arch with fulfillment.

He turned to walk away when he heard her cuss. Changing his mind, he boldly walked into the bathroom, the phrase in for a penny, in for a pound crossing his mind.

He smiled as he noticed the shower curtain was blue, very much like the color of his TARDIS. Standing in the steamy room he listened to the sound of the vibrator echoing with Clara's breathy moans.

Not wanting to frighten his companion he spoke, "Clara, do you need me?"

Her eyes popped open with the sound of his voice her movements stopping, the vibrator dropping to the shower floor; she was so close to her release, and he just had to interrupt.

Her voice laced with irritation she snapped, "No, not unless you want to help me with this vibrator so I can get off!"

"Get off? Get off of what?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

Pulling the shower curtain back, her head popping out from behind, "Seriously?" She replied as he tilted his head his eyebrows arching, "You know get off, climax, orgasm; what individuals do when they are sexually frustrated."

"Oh, okay I'll do it."

"Do what?" it was Clara's turn to be confused.

"I'll help you get off." The Doctor patiently explained as he removed his jacket, pulling up the sleeves of his holed jumper, "But you have to get out of the shower, I don't want water soaking my clothes."

Clara looked at him in shock, "What!?"

"Well hurry up, I don't want to wait for you all night


	4. In the Darkness of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place within the context of the episode "In the Forest of the Night" However, it is AU, I will do my best to incorporate some of the timeline of the rest of season eight in future chapters.
> 
> Warning: Strong Sexual Situations NSFW

Clara looked at the Doctor with disbelief, "Sorry, What did you say."

"I said get out of the shower." His eyes darkening with lust, reaching past Clara he turned off the shower brushing his arm across her shoulder causing her to shiver with anticipation.

Grabbing the towel from the rack he handed it to her, "Now hurry, I will meet you in the bedroom." Before exiting he turned back and smiled, "And leave your toy there, I have something better."

Astonished, Clara stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry herself off she still couldn't believe the turn of events. Putting her hair in a towel she entered the bedroom naked- to nothing—glancing around she wondered if maybe her fantasies had become corporal.

Lying on the bed she closed her eyes and sighed, "I must be in some sort of passionate dream."

A voice to her right whispered in her ear, "No, Clara this is not a dream." Opening her eyes she met the Doctor's gaze, "Do you trust me?" he asked huskily.

Without hesitation she replied, "Always, Doctor, always."

"Good." He brought up a black silk scarf for her to see, "I am going to blindfold you then I will begin to, how do you say, get you off."

Pulling her up to a sitting position, he removed the towel from her head; he raked his eyes over her naked body causing her sex to quiver with her need,

"You are so beautiful."

Blushing with the compliment she smiled, "Thank you."

Shaking his head he continued, "You see Clara, passion, lust, and want; involves all the senses," He wrapped the scarf around her eyes, "when one of the senses are inhibited all the others sharpen to compensate."

Leaning down he startled her as his voice reverberated in her ear, "I want you to feel my touches tenfold tonight as I feed your addiction to me."

Clara's heart pounded, as her body reacted to the Doctor's words, he maneuvered her back on her bed before moving away, the sound of his boots becoming softer as the distance increased.

She waited and listened, fighting the need to tear off the blindfold so she could see what was going on; her body thrummed not sure if it should go into the fight and flight mode associated with not knowing what was about to happen.

While Clara waited, the Doctor gathered all the things that he would need to give her the release she craved, taking off his boots he padded back to her room silently; sitting in the lounge chair he watched for just the right moment to begin, seeing her body shutter he smiled, it was time.

 

Clara was about to call out for the Doctor, when she felt the ghosting of cool fingers on her shoulders instinctively she knew it was the Doctor.

Goose bumps rose and fell as his fingers traced intricate patterns on her exposed skin along her arms toward her hands. To soon the delicate touches disappeared, only to reappear on her legs starting at her feet he moved upwards tracing the contours of her muscles.

She listened intently to the Doctors breathing, as his respirations increased with every touch and caress amazed she could even hear his breathing.

When he reached the crease between thighs and pelvic bone she gasped with need moving her body she tried desperately to move his hands to her sex.

"Impatient, aren't we Clara." He commented his voice laced with desire.

Hearing his voice was like liquid arousal; his accent was music to her sharpened ears, "Yeeesss."

Chuckling he continued his torture, bringing his fingers up her sides and across her flat tummy, "Patience Clara, patience."

With Clara blindfolded, the Doctor allowed all his hidden passion and need to show on his face. Every movement she made, every breath, every gasp he committed to memory for later.

He wanted to taste her, lick her, kiss her, but resisted, she was not ready for him yet, he wanted her addiction to be complete before her took her to his bed claiming her as his. His needs and wants would just have to wait till a later date.

Moving his hands to the underside of her breasts he reached with his thumbs stroking the nipples till they stood erect.

Clare moaned loudly with the sensations he was invoking enhanced by her lack of sight. Arching her back she pressed against his hands wanting to feel more of them against her heated skin.

She groaned with frustration as he removed one of his hands from her breast, causing him to chuckle softly, "Oh, my Clara there is more to come."

In the silence of the room she listened to the rustling of his jacket and held her breath in anticipation of what was to come next.

Reaching inside his pocket he retrieved a silver bullet shaped item placing it against her nipple, he watched as she inhaled deeply as the coolness of the object touched her aroused breasts.

Quickly he turn it on, the vibrations caused Clara to cry out, "Doctor!"

Smiling at her response, he outlined her breast slowly with the vibrating bullet once finished, he dragged it across her chest bone to the other breast encircling that one as well.

Clara grabbed onto the sheets beneath her; her body reacting to the new sensation her sex glistening as wetness seeped from her.

Time became non-existent to Clara as the Doctor played her body like a maestro conducting and orchestra. She felt as if her body was floating on a cushion of air detached from everything except the sensations he was causing.

When she thought her body couldn't handle any more stimulation she felt him move metal object down her tummy and into to the dark layer of her pubic hair.

He teased every area of her nether region, he dragged the tool along the outside of her lips, encircling her wet entrance, everywhere except the place she wanted it the most; her hooded button.

When the vibrations finally touched her pleasure nub the sensations over whelmed her, she sat up quickly grabbing the Doctor's wrist to stop the assault.

Anticipating her reaction the Doctor used his free hand to push her back on the bed holding her down, "Clara, let your control go."

"I can't," she replied barely able to breathe through the intensity of the vibrations.

"Yes you can; feel it, embrace it!" He commanded as he increased the speed of the bullet, "Come for me, Clara!

He watched entranced, as her body arched and moved thrashing against the sheets with the power of her orgasm; her scream music to his ears. He continued pressing the vibrator to her nub bringing her over the edge one last time.

Clara felt her body convulse one final time with an orgasmic pleasure, then darkness, as she blacked out after her powerful release.

Turning off the silver bullet pocketing it the Doctor stood up from the bed. Bringing his hands to her head he removed the blindfold placing it in his other pocket.

Pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket, he adjusted his hardness before sitting at her vanity to scribble a note. Placing the note where she could see it he covered her up with her comforter then silently exited the room.

 

Entering his TARDIS he immediately brought his ship into the vortex before heading off to his room to relieve his own sexual frustrations; he accepted that he was addicted to Clara just as much as she was addicted to him.

Lying on his bed he pleasured himself with images of her body responding to his touch. With a gasp and a moan he came hard, as he, like Clara, embraced his new addiction.

 

The first thing Clara was aware of, when she awoke from her sexual overload was that she could see. The second was the fact that the room was very quiet as well as being empty.

Turning her head toward her night table, fighting back her tears, she noticed a note,

Dearest Clara,

I had to go procure an important gift for you. I will see you tomorrow.

The Doctor

Holding the note to her chest, she cried, not sure if the tears were because he wasn't there or because he was getting a gift for her, or that he was seeing her tomorrow and not running away.

Her emotions were a jumbled mess and she didn't like it. Deciding to deal with everything in the morning she closed her eyes to get some much needed sleep.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within the context of "Dark Water" and "Death of Heaven" however this is an AU timeline. Some content of these Episodes will be referenced.

Clara knelt and placed a single rose on the gravesite in front of her tracing the name Danny Pink with her index finger.

"I am sorry, that I couldn't have been better for you." She whispered.

Standing up she looked around; there were about fifty people moving, fixing and repairing the damaged graveyard. Scenes like the one she was witnessing, were taking place all over the world after the cybermen invasion.

It had been three weeks since the Doctor called her, starting a chain of events, causing her safe world fell apart in the most dramatic way.

 

"Hi Doctor," Clara answered her mobile phone excited to hear his voice.

"Sorry, Clara, sorry, sorry, but I can't come and see you today."

"Why not?"

"I need to go and do a thing with UNIT." He replied hesitantly, not wanting to go much more into detail.

"Okay, hurry up, come get me then." She responded already feeling the excitement of adventure bubble within her chest.

"Not this time Clara, I need you safe."

"I'll be okay, come on and get me." She practically begged feeling hurt because he wants to leave her behind again. Hadn't she proved herself time after time to him?

"NO, Don't argue, do as you're told." He commanded hanging up disconnecting the call. 

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled, her only response a dial tone in her ear. 

 

She was pretty cross with him that day but it didn't last long as worry set in, she really wanted to be by his side keeping him safe.

Walking the path toward the exit of the graveyard, she continued to remember, a few days later she got a phone call from Danny, she stopped walking, closing her eyes to fight back the tears emerging from them.

 

"Clara I am heading over to your flat." 

"Why Danny, is something wrong?" She asked, as she quickly put her clothes back on.

"No, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I love you so much, I think we should give us another try."

Exhaling, she placed her vibrator into the drawer of her bedside table she had to tell him the truth, "I'm sorry, so sorry but that can't happen. Things have changed."

Stopping at the corner of a busy intersection he replied, "Let me guess, you and the Doctor are together now."

"Well kind of." 

"Clara, what the hell is going on with you? How can you…." 

"How can I what, Danny." Silence was her only response.

"Danny?" 

 

Shaking her head clearing the memory she continued walking; Danny died that day even now she still felt guilty about it. She tried to call the Doctor to see if there was anything they could do to change the events, but unfortunately, he was indisposed too caught up in helping UNIT.

When she was finally summed to UNIT HQ, she was able to catch up with the Doctor; together they investigated an organization called 3W much to the Doctor's displeasure. Then all hell broke loose the Master…Mistress, brought forth her army of Cybermen made from the dead. Just thinking about Missy made her skin crawl; thank goodness she was gone from their lives.

Danny, being recently deceased, had not been fully converted to a cyberman he still maintained his emotions that day her ex- boyfriend saved the world, in the most heroic way possible, because he loved her and wanted to keep her safe just like a soldier.

Reaching the entrance of the TARDIS, she took a deep breath and said a little prayer to all the gods she knew today her and the Doctor were going to check out the coordinates, Missy gave them, for Gallifrey.

 

Opening the doors she called out, "Are you ready Doctor?"

Moving toward her he replied irritated, "I was ready ages ago, just waiting on you."

"Well come on then let's go!"

She watched as he typed in the coordinates, pulling the lever, the TARDIS started to move.

"It will take a bit to get there, so what would you like to do?"

"I think I am going to lay down for a rest, I am exhausted. Maybe you should too you haven't slept since the Cyberman fiasco."

"I don't sleep Clara, I take catnaps or haven't you been listening; but please, go get your rest." He sarcastically replied.

Choosing to ignore him, this time, she finished, "Let me know when we arrive."

"I will, now go." He shooed her away insistently.

 

Entering her room she threw her jacket on the chair, opening the drawer that housed her pajamas she stopped; lying on top of her clothes was a small box, reaching for the card she read, "To Clara."

Sleep temporally forgotten, she opened the box and pulled out a U-shaped device, a small remote, and a piece of paper. Placing the device back in the box she read the paper; for maximum stimulation of g-spot and clitoris. Turning the paper around she looked for more information on the device only to find none.

Sensing she was not alone in the room anymore, she looked up and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway the light behind him shadowing his face, hiding whatever emotion he was feeling.

A sudden arousal caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest, she breathed, "This is my gift?"

"Yes," he simply stated as he moved deeper into her room stopping right in front of her. She could now see his eyes and what she saw in them took her breath away; passion and lust.

"How does it work?" She inquired his eyes and proximity to her, causing her body to quiver with desire.

Blinking, the Doctor raised his hands and gestured to the paper, irritation replacing his passion for a brief moment, "The directions are right there, Clara, I am sure you are bright enough to figure them out, you are supposed to be an English teacher."

She huffed, annoyance overruling her desire, for the moment, "There aren't any instructions, Doctor." holding out the paper to him so he could see for himself.

Taking the paper he scanned it, before throwing it behind him, "Figures, well then I guess I am going to have to show you."

Feeling bold she moved closer to him standing on her tip toes she whispered her lips millimeters from his eyes half closed, "Please do, Doctor."

He brushed his lips against hers gently giving into the temptation she presented. Smiling, he noticed her breath catch from the brief contact between them; he caressed the apple of her cheek,his eyes becoming dark blue, leaning down he capture her lips even more firmly then before.

Even in her most stimulating fantasies Clara never imagined his kiss could be so erotic. She would be happy to kiss him all day, indulging in the taste of him, drawing in his breath into her very soul.

Knowing he shouldn't the Doctor deepened the kiss entangling one hand in her hair the other wrapping around her waist bringing her flush against his body. Feeling his desire rapidly becoming out of control, he pulled quickly away; she still was not ready.

He watched as her eyes opened with confusion, he wanted to kiss her confusion away but didn't dare, "It is not time, Clara. You are not ready." He said cryptically.

Jerking away, like she was burned by fire, she turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes choking out her question, "Why, are you doing this to me Doctor?"

Bringing his hands up to hold her, he wavered, "Doing what, Clara?"

Anger bubbled inside of her as she turned around glaring at him tears streaming down her face, "Giving me the most amazing orgasms a women could dream of, making me addicted to you, but never giving yourself to me."

"It is hard to explain." He responded grabbing her hand guiding her to her bed to sit down.

"Please try Doctor, because I don't know how much more I can take. I want more and if you can't give that to me.... then I need to move on." She responded hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

His hearts clinched at the thought of her leaving him, pacing the room he gathered his thoughts, stopping he turned to explain when suddenly a female voice interrupted, "We have reached our destination."

First, he looked at Clara then at the door, trying to decide what to do his hearts torn between his two loves.

Clara stood up from her bed and stepped in front of him; she really wanted to know why he didn't want to intimate with her. However, she also understood how important finding his home is deciding to be patient she grabbed his hand leading him out of the room.

"Don't think you are escaping this conversation Doctor, we are just putting it off till later; Understand?"

"Yes, Boss." Smiling, he replied, thankful that his impossible girl understood.

 

Reaching the control room they moved to the screen seeing only static the Doctor tapped it a couple of times to trying to get it to work.

Looking at Clara he shrugged, "I guess the nav computer is offline, I will have to do this the old fashion way."

"The old fashion way?"

Darting his eyes toward the door he smiled holding out his hand for her, "Taking a look outside."

Shaking her head, "No, you go ahead I will wait here. This is your moment."

"Yes, it is my moment but it is a moment I want to share."

Grabbing his hand they walked to the TARDIS doors, opening the doors slowly they looked out; nothing was there only the blackness of space.

Clara brought her gaze to the Doctor's face and stepped back frightened, there was no sadness found on his features just unabridged rage the hollowness of cheeks pulsed as his jaws clenched together tightly.

Unable to take her eyes off of him she watched as he closed the doors. He moved slowly back to the console placing his hands on the cool metal, when something inside him snapped. He began to pound his TARDIS with a strength she didn't even know he even possessed.

Sparks flew in every direction; Clara clutched her head falling to the ground as the TARDIS screamed in her subconscious demanding that she do something. Moving quickly she grabbed his shoulders, then immediately let go, realizing it was a mistake as his fury became focused on her.

Seizing her left arm he twisted it behind her back and shoved. Falling she tried to stop her descent with her right hand unfortunately the impact caused a loud crack to be heard. Screaming in pain she grabbed her wrist. Twisting her body, her pain became momentarily forgotten as she watched the Doctor hit his console again.

Fearing he would damage himself or the ancient ship Clara called out with her mind to the TARDIS, 'What can I do!'

Immediately, a small compartment opened up on the console reaching inside she withdrew a syringe uncapping the needle she approached the Doctor who was now kneeling down on the floor with his head in his arms. Without hesitation, she stuck the needle into the Doctor's neck and pushed the plunger down.

His eyes fell upon hers, "Why!?" he asked before falling down on the TARDIS floor.

"Because it is what I do, I save the Doctor even from himself." She replied to his question knowing he would never hear her response.

Clara turned him over on his back running to her room she grabbed her blanket and pillow from her bed, returning to the Doctor's side she placed the pillow under his head and the blanket over his body.

Once he was settled, she stood, walking to the psychic interface she gently placed her fingers within the gel like goop, taking heed of her broken wrist, hoping the Doctor didn't damage his TARDIS to badly in his rage.

Closing her eyes she tried to think of somewhere safe, a place to rest and recuperate somewhere familiar, somewhere where she could get some help. Smiling she knew exactly where to go.

Focusing on the friendship she has forged with Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, the ancient time machine whirled to life bringing them to their next destination.

Victorian London.


	6. Victorian London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

Clara entered parlor collapsing on the chaise lounge, rubbing her sore wrist. 

Strax had no problems healing her injury and while her wrist was being taken care of, Jenny and Vastra placed the Doctor into his bed chamber. According to the Sontaran, the injection she gave him was a powerful sedative but would wear off in a few hours.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath only to open them when she heard "Ahem" to her left.

Tilting her head to the sound she saw Vastra staring at her with concern, "How are you my dear?"

"I have had better days."

"What has happened since the last time we've seen you."

Sitting up she shook her head, "So much. Where would you like to begin?"

Taking a seat beside her, Vastra grabbed her hands kindness shining in her eyes, "Why don't you just tell me how you got to be here again."

 

Once she was done telling Vastra what had happened to bring them to Victorian London she sighed, "So now you know."

"Yes I do, and may I say you did beautifully Clara."

Shaking off the compliment her voice wavered with emotion, "I did what I had to do." Pausing she took a cleansing breath and continued, "I was so frightened of him; I have never seen him so angry. It was like I was seeing a stranger, instead of my friend."

"Well that is to be expected."

"How so?" Clara asked as she picked at the sleeve of her sweater.

"He was given hope, and then it was taken away. For the Doctor it must have been the biggest betrayal of his long life."

"How am I going to help him now? I am not even sure where to start."

"Do you love him?"

Taken back by the question, Clara stood and began pacing the floor, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Standing Vastra grabbed her arms stopping her movements. Tilting her head inquisitively she patiently explained, "It has everything to do with it. He has been hurt, broken in such a way that we will never understand. You, Clara Oswald, need to help him and the only way to do that is to love him. So I ask again do you love him?"

Recalling all the intimate moments with him, all the smiles, all the unspoken promises, all their adventures, she knew her answer, "Yes Vastra, I do love him."

"Good, then there is hope for his recovery." Taking Clara's arm she led her to the stairway, "Why don't you go and get some rest we will take care of the Doctor."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Vastra responded in confusion.

"No, I will take care of the Doctor till he wakes up." Clara clarified as she grabbed the banister of the stairway, "Can you make sure we are not disturbed please."

"If that is your wish, so be it."

"Thank you Vastra." Clara said as she ascended the stairs.

 

Entering the Doctor's room Clara sat on the bed beside him stoking his hair she whispered, "If you can hear me we are safe,you are not alone. I will take care of you I promise."

Taking off her boots she moved aside the covers; snuggling up against him she wrapped her arms around his torso. Laying her head on his chest she listened to his double heartbeats, allowing the sound to lull her to sleep.

 

The first thing the Doctor noticed, as he started to wake was warmth next to his side; the second was a soft breath on his neck. Opening his eyes he was slightly disorientated, trying to remember how he got into the familiar bedroom.

Glancing down he saw Clara next to him, her arms wrapped around him, when suddenly he remembered what happened.

Sitting up quickly waking up the sleeping women beside him he demanded angrily "Why are you here!"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stiffened because of his anger, "I am taking care of you."

"You stabbed me in the neck." He stated as he arose from the bed.

"You were destroying your TARDIS." She countered standing up as well.

Hiding his shame under a vail of anger he yelled, "Get out!"

"NO!"

Moving quickly he grabbed her injured wrist to move her to the door, when he heard her howl in pain, "Stop, please Doctor, stop!"

Letting go he stared at her as she cradled her wrist watching as tears welled up in her eyes, his anger diffusing immediately with his concern, "Are you okay? What happened to your wrist?"

Walking to the window she answered his latter question avoiding eye contact with him, "I tried to stop you, but it didn't work and I fell to the floor breaking my wrist."

"Don't lie to me Clara Oswald."

Turning her eyes to his she amended, "Okay, you shoved me to the floor."

Holding out his hands he moved toward her whispering, "Let me see."

She placed her wrist in one of his hands pulling out his sonic screwdriver; he scanned her injury as he repeated his earlier question, "Why are you here with me?"

Trying not to focus on the tingling sensation spreading throughout her body because of his touch she reiterated, "I told you, I am taking care of you."

Satisfied with the readings on his screwdriver he returned it to his pocket and then started to massage her wrist gently, "But why?" Regret showing in his eyes because of his actions as he continued, "I hurt you."

Bringing her hand to his cheek she caressed it, "Yes you did, but I forgive you."

Knowing she was telling the truth he kissed her palm and then pulled her into his embrace, "I don't deserve someone like you."

Smiling she replied, "Sorry Doctor, I am exactly what you deserve."

"Touché, Clara, touché." He smiled then looked out the window his smile fading, "How is she?"

Knowing he was referring to his TARDIS she answered, "She is in lockdown no one can get in; I don't think she liked what happened."

"Of course she didn't, she is sentient, I hurt her as well; I just hope she is as forgiving as you."

Bringing his face to hers she brought his lips to hers in a delicate kiss, "She will because her and I feel the same way about you."

"Really, tell me Clara; how do you and her feel about me?" he asked, hopefulness rising in his chest as he waited for her answer.

Placing both of her hands on his chest she smiled up at him, "We both love you; you stupid old man."

"Well that is good to know." Grabbing her hand he walked them to the bed, "Now I think it is time for us to get some sleep."

Getting under the covers with him, Clara snuggled next to him once again, returning her head to his chest; trying not to feel disappointed that he didn't tell her that he loved her in return. Maybe he just needs more time she justified.

Feeling his arms pull her tighter against him she sighed contently, "Goodnight Doctor."

"Good Night, Clara." He responded with a kiss her forehead.

Looking out the window he listened as his loves breathing settled into the relaxing rhythm of sleep. Her admission of her love still echoing in his mind, it wasn't till he was about to fall asleep he realized he never told her of his love for her. Closing his eyes he promised, 'I would tell her first thing in the morning' with a soft smile on his face he fell asleep.

 

In the dark of the night, the moon shining through the window, two crab shaped creatures descended, unbeknownst to the couple sleeping soundly in each other's arms, the crabs covered their faces with malice intent.


	7. Beautiful Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part I am using some of the aspects of the Christmas special, though it is not Christmas time during this time line of the story.
> 
> Sexual situations NSFW you have been warned

The Doctor felt soft kisses on his bare chest, cracking his eyes open he watched as a very naked Clara moved steadily down his body toward his groin. Feeling a bit confused he asked his accent thick, "Clara, what are you doing?"

Smiling seductively she simply replied, "Well... I am about to please my husband before morning coffee. So lay back and relax it is not like I haven't done it before."

"Husband? You have?" he asked not remembering either event.

Not hearing his comment she engulfed his hardness with her mouth; sucking gently, swilling her tongue along the length of him, gently grazing her teeth around the tip then taking him completely in her mouth once more.

All questions left his mind as he groaned, "Clara, don't stop."

Taking her mouth off of him briefly she replied lustfully stroking him with her soft hands, "Oh, I have no intention of stopping."

Soon her mouth rejoined her hands sucking harder; The Doctor pushed his head deeper into the pillow, closing his eyes giving into the erotic sensations she was creating on his member.

Clara loved pleasing the Doctor with her mouth seeing his reactions to her ministrations gave her a thrill, the feel of him on her hands and in her mouth aroused her, almost as much as when they made love…have they made love she question. Ignoring her mind she moved her mouth back to his tip using the point of her tongue to lick the sensitive underside of his erection.

Immediately, he lifted his hips off the bed thrusting deeper into Clara's mouth grunting he entwined his fingers in her hair, "Oh Clara I..."

His sentenced remained unfinished as his orgasm consumed his body spilling his seed into her awaiting mouth.

Clara lapped up his essence till he was completely clean relishing the taste of him on her tongue. Once finished she moved up his side giving him a loving smile before kissing him, "Good Morning my love."

Sated he smiled back caressing her naked body with the tip of his fingers, "Morning."

 

After a bit of cuddling Clara lifted herself off the bed, "I am going to get some coffee."

"Okay, don't forget the sugar," He commented as he watched her retrieve her robe his member and body responding immediately to her nakedness.

Adjusting her robe she turned her head she winked at him, "I won't now you just lay there and be sexy."

Seeing her breast peek out from the edges of her robe, her tousled appearance, the flushness of her skin, ignited the possessiveness within; he needed to be in her now.

Before she could lace up her robe he was off the bed encircling his arms around her pressing the front side of his body against her back. She squealed in surprise, making him smile.

"I need something from you." He whispered fervently in her ear as he pressed his erection against her bum.

Tilting her head to the left to look at him, "What do you need?"

"I need to be inside of you right now!" He responded as he turned her around, pressing her against the wall lifting her he penetrated her in one thrust causing her to gasp at the intrusion. Without waiting for her to adjust to him he moved rapidly inside her warmth her cries of passion echoing in the room triggering him to move faster.

Clara held on for dear life as he pushed himself deep inside her, her head bumping against the wall with his movements, clawing at his shoulders she screamed as her orgasm overcame her quickly. Feeling her wetness soak him he plunged into her one last time trembling with his own release gasping her name..

Breathing heavily, she moved her head to his shoulder, "Well that was unexpected."

Removing from her warmth, he gentle placed her on the floor, "What are you talking about Clara?"

Caressing his cheek she smiled as she re-adjusted her robe, "I just didn't expect for you to pounce on me like that; don't get me wrong I liked... a lot, it was just unexpected."

"Yes I guess it was but you knew that might happen when you married me."

Halting her movements she replied, "No I didn't you never told me."

"I didn't." The Doctor asked in confusion.

"No, should you have?" Clara asked.

Grabbing her upper arms gently he leaned and looked intently in her eyes, "Clara, this is important, do you remember anything I told you about Timelords and our needs when we are in a permanent relationship?"

Tilting her head in thought she considered his question, "I don't remember."

Even more confused he asked, "You allowed me to take you roughly against a wall without knowing why I had to do so?"

Shrugging Clara smiled, "Yeah but I like it that way sometimes. Not all the time, but sometimes rough and fast is good."

"Clara, oh my Clara, something is definitely wrong." He said as he looked around the room.

Bringing his face back to hers she reached up and kissed him gently, "I love you and want to be with you what is wrong with that?"

Before he could reply there was a knock at their door, sighing with frustration he grabbed his robe, putting it on he opened the door. Who he saw on the other side caused his eyebrows to arch, "What are you doing here! How are you here?"

Curious to know who the Doctor was talking to, Clara walked to him and looked over his shoulder gasping in disbelief, it was the Doctor… well the first Doctor she traveled with. Hitting the shoulder of her husband she questioned, "Is that you?"

Moving to face her he shook his head, "No, that is NOT me."

"He looks like you. How can you be here?"

"He is not me Clara, and I don't know something is not right." He stated as he moved from the door and started to pace mumbling to himself.

Smiling their visitor reached up and straightened his bow tie, "Hello, I am the caretaker of this little cottage." Looking between the two he continued, "So why are you here?"

"We are here on our honeymoon and you are interrupting so go away." Clara replied as she shut the door.

Before turning away she heard the caretaker's muffled response, "Are you sure, impossible girl, are you sure."

Ignoring him and the use of her nickname, Clara moved toward the Doctor, standing in front of him, she stopped his pacing with a gentle hold on his arms. "Okay Doctor, what is going on?"

Looking down at her with a sad look he answered, "I don't think this is real Clara?"

 

Without any doubt in her voice she reaffirmed, "Of course this is real, you are my husband, I love you." Removing her robe she pushed her body next to his bringing her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, "Now let's have no more talk if this is real or not and take a shower."

Seeing Clara naked, feeling her hands against his skin, shoved all suspicions from his mind this had to be real picking her up she giggled as he carried her to the en suite his passion for her igniting.

After he put her down Clara turned from him setting the lock in place, "Just in case the caretaker tries to make another appearance." Reaching up she removed his robe placing her hands on his chest she moved in closer bringing her hands up resting on his shoulders.

Holding onto her hips he smiled passionately down at her, "I agree I don't want any interruptions when I have my way with you."

"And which way would that be, Doctor?" She asked seductively as she brought one of her hands down to his groin cupping him softly in her palm.

Turning on the water adjusting the temperature he moaned as she rubbed the length of him from tip to base, "If you keep doing that, it will be hard and fast."

"And what if I do this?" Encircling his sack with her fingers she pulled gently.

Feral growl emerged from his lips as he grabbed her hand eyes blazing at her with restrained lust, "I really don't think you are ready, for what I will do, if you keep that up."

Clara looked at him, her body responding to his lustful gaze, "I need you!"

Pulling her close to his body he lifted her placing her on the sink ledge he entered her quickly as he captured her mouth with his. Her nails raked down his back as she twirled her tongue with his. Needing to breath she separated her lips from his and gasped for breath bringing her face to his neck she bit him unable to resist the temptation.

Her bite unleashed the beast within; he grabbed her hips bruising her skin with his fingers, his erection inside of her swelled increasing its girth filling her completely as he moved more rapidly in and out of her warmth.

Clara pulled her head back with a gasp and looked into his eyes the blackness of his pupils completely covering the blue normally found in them. Then time stopped, the water in the shower halting frozen in mid-stream, the steam swilling in the air was immobile.

His rapid movements becoming antagonizing slow she closed her eyes as she felt every ridge of hardness, every thrust, and every caress with an intensity that was felt in every fiber of her being.

The Doctor moaned loudly as he felt time stop, every nerve in his body attuned to Clara, he felt every pulse of her sex on his hardness as she milked him with her muscles, every rake of her nails as she grabbed him with her passion, every breath exhaling from her lips from her lust.

Clara arched her back as she felt her body shuddering with her release. Feeling her body trembling beneath his he couldn't hold back any longer he lunged into her warmth one last time releasing his essence inside her waiting womb.

They clung to each other, as the intensity of their orgasms was extended for an indefinite amount of time within the time bubble surrounding them feeling their shared passion over and over again.

Clara awoke her eyes meeting the Doctor's worried gaze, "Are you okay?" he asked as he moved her hair from her forehead.

"I think so." She replied as she tried to sit up.

"Slowly, Clara, slowly." He said quietly as he helped her into a sitting position.

"What happened, Doctor?"

"A bonding." He responded with apprehension in his eyes, his forehead creasing with nervousness.

Reaching up she smiled, as she traced his lips with her fingers. "Good."

Bringing her fingers down with a gentle kiss to each of them he sighed, "No, not good, Clara, not good at all."

Shocked at his comment her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Why?"

"Because you were not ready?"

 

Suddenly, the door of the room flew open and the caretaker entered his tweed coat flaring out as he moved, Clara hurriedly covered her naked body, as the Doctor flew to his feet.

"Yes, you are correct Doctor she was not ready, but that doesn't matter." He said as he clapped his hands together, turning on the balls of his feet, pointing to the room around them.

"Of course it matters, you bumbling idiot."

Walking up to his future self, he stared at him threw his the bangs of his hair, "Think about it Doctor, ask the right questions, then maybe you will figure it out."

"Shut up and stop talking in riddles and tell me what is going on." The Doctor bristled as he met his previous self's stare.

"Let me ask you this; how did you get here?"

Tilting his head the Doctor considered, "I not sure, it is a long story."

Moving toward Clara, he bent down at the waist, causing her to back away, "And you, tell me about your wedding day to…" looking toward the Doctor then back at her "me?" he finished.

Searching through her memory she couldn't remember any detail of the ceremony.

Snapping his fingers quickly, "Come on Clara, tell me." Seeing her blank expression he nodded, "Yes, that is what I thought."

Moving away from the bed and across the room he entered the hallway, quickly returning with a container filled will an alien specimen, handing it to the Doctor he smiled, "Tell me what you think of this?"

Looking into the glass container, his eyebrows furrowed, "It is a dream crab."

Snapping his fingers the caretaker said excitedly "Exactly!"


	8. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Danny, Clara tries to decide if she should embrace another addiction, one that involves The Doctor and her fantasies of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part I am using some of the aspects of the Christmas special, though it is not Christmas time during this time line of the story.

"A dream crab, what is a dream crab?" Clara asked as she rose from the bed wrapping herself in the bed sheet, standing beside the Doctor looking at the creature he was holding.

Looking at her the Doctor explained, "It is an alien creature that attaches to their victims faces, puncturing the temple, turning the brain into soup."

"What is it about you and brain soup?" Clara teased.

Rolling his eyes in irritation making her to giggle, "Seriously, Clara we are probably dying and all you can focus on is brain soup."

The caretaker smiled at the interchange, "Well brain soup is a good description for what these creatures do to a sentient being."

"Okay, then why am I not screaming in agony? It must be painful." She asked as she looked between the two men.

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "Because there is anesthetic."

"What is the anesthetic?" She asked apprehensively, not sure if she really wanted to know his response.

"Everything around us, Clara, this is a dream. It is not real."

"No, No, shut up, that can't be true." She backed up sitting on the bed with disbelief on her face as her ached in her chest.

Kneeling on the floor in front of her he grabbed her hands, "I am sorry, Clara but…."

Pushing her fingers against his lips tears streaming down her cheeks, "Shush, what I feel, what I felt today has to be real. None of my dreams, my fantasies, have been so intense, so perfect." Wanting clarification that she was right she looked up to where the caretaker was a moment ago shocked to see him gone, "Where did he go?"

"He was a part of our subconscious minds, an physical aspect, to tell us something was wrong."

"But why him? Why not Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny"

"Because he is a part of both of us, the man you started traveling with and the man I use to be."

"What do we do now?"

"We wake up." he stated plainly as his looked down at the floor between them.

Using her fingers to bring his face up to hers, "But I don't want to wake up, I want this to continue."

He kissed her reverently before pulling back, "I know, but if we don't wake up, we die, Clara."

"Will I remember." She asked.

"Probably not, well maybe not, okay I give it a forty-five percent chance of us remembering, I have never experienced this before."

She leaned and kissed him one more time then smiled with false bravado, "Okay, I am ready. How do we wake up?"

"We wake up with one question." His hearts clinching in agony at what he was about to say.

"What is the question?"

Taking a deep breath he exhaled his question, "Have I ever said…. I love you?"

Looking at him, rejection showing in her eyes, "No, you haven't."

"No, I haven't" He said with sadness.

 

The room around them glowed brightly, when suddenly they both sat up from the bed gasping for air. Vastra and Jenny jumping back because of their sudden movements.

The Doctor turned toward Clara and grabbed her shoulders pulling her close to him, "Breath, breath, breath, Clara, please breath!"

Grabbing his jacket she tried desperately to control the panic overflowing from her body. The Doctor just rubbed her back soothingly; as he watched the dream crabs wither and die on the bedroom floor.

Vastra moved closer, "Are you both okay?"

Looking at his old friend over Clara's head he answered, "Yes but there are probably more of those creatures around."

Nodding she grabbed Jenny's hand; "We will search for them immediately and take care of them with great prejudice."

As they exited the room the Doctor brushed Clara's hair from her head, "Are you okay?

"No I am not." her voice muffled, pulling back from him she asked, "Why haven't you ever said?"

Smiling down at her he kissed her, "Because I never got the chance."

"Well here is your second chance."

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "I love you Clara Oswald."

"I love you too, my Doctor." Bringing his lips to hers she kissed him with all the longing and passion within her.

 

Soon their kisses became fervent, tongues mingling with their moans as they indulged in their shared passion. Bringing her hands to his shirt she unbuttoned the first three buttons when he stopped her.

Frustration and anger emerged from within her, "Don't you dare tell me again that I am not ready!"

Rising one of his hands he dragged it from her jaw to the back of her neck, pulling her closer till their foreheads touched, "No, I am not going to say it Clara, but before we go any further we need to talk."

"I am tired of talking Doctor. We love each other, what more is there to say?"

"There are still lots of things left to be said. There are also things we need to do…to prepare you… for us."

"I don't understand?" she asked worriedly.

"What we experienced in the dream is minute in comparison to the real thing. Being involved with me…is complicated, especially for a human."

"It didn't seem complicated with River."

"River was part Timelord, but it was still difficult, remember when I told you about the otters." Seeing her nod, he continued, "That was a direct result of one complication."

Giggling, she rubbed her fingers along his neck under his hairline, "So a complication caused you to sulk with a family of otters."

"It is not funny; it was a difficult time for me." He responded indignantly.

"I am sorry, Doctor, don't be angry with me." She said trying to hold back her laughter, "So where do we begin?"

"We have already begun." He stated raising his eyes suggestively as he leaned her back on the bed passionately kissing her while he moved his hands down her side stroking the skin beneath her shirt. Gasping, she clutched his arms as the familiar tingling encompassed her body.

He steadily moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt undoing them one by one; he kissed the newly exposed skin, tracing an intricate pattern on her chest with his tongue and lips. Bringing his hand flat against her heart he closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm increase, from his simple touch.

"Oh my Clara, your body hums to me telling me of your passion, your lust, and your love. I want to feel it, hear it, for as long as time allows me."

Eyes misting with his words, "Let me feel and hear yours."

Opening his eyes he nodded giving her permission she finished unbuttoning his shirt removing it with his coat. Placing her hand on his chest she closed her eyes to try to hear the same things he did, "I feel you but I can't hear you."

Moving his hands to her temple he pressed lightly with his middle finger, "Let me in Clara."

She felt a slight tingling where his fingers touched her head focusing on the sensation, she felt him enter her mind; she gasped, as she heard enthrall music flow through her mind.

The Doctor's Scottish lilt echoing in her mind, "That is my song for you." Then she heard a melody blending with the current music, "And that is your song for me."

She listened to the harmony, allowing the sounds to elevate her to a new plane of existence. Too soon she felt him withdrawal from her mind the notes of the song fading in her conscious.

Opening her eyes she stared into the blueness of the Doctor's eyes, kissing him softly she whispered, "Thank you."

Lying back on the bed he maneuvered her next to his side smoothing her hair with his hands, "Your welcome; my love. Now rest tomorrow we will begin our new adventure together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the last chapter of another story, but don't worry more is going to come in the second installment "Embracing the Addiction." I will start writing it as soon as season 9 of Doctor Who begins in August. I will probably do what I did in this story and incorporate some of the aspects of the series in the chapters. So please be patient and maybe, just maybe if my muses are kind I might start the next installment before the next season. We will just have to wait and see.   
> Cheers Flydye8


End file.
